


Black Nights

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Knife carving, M/M, No verbal consent, Slight blood mention, Smut, Yandere, Yandere Shirabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Shirabu kidnaps Goshiki and has a bit of fun with him.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 9





	Black Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokyowhos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyowhos/gifts).



> There’s not as much smut as I wanted but there’s a bit.

Yandeere Shirabu  
Shirabu kissed Goshiki’s neck and smiled as he felt the younger male whimper in front of him.  
Shirabu looked up at Goshiki and cocked an eyebrow.  
“What’s wrong Tsutomu?” Shirabu asked pressing another kiss onto Goshiki’s skin.  
Goshiki let out a muffled sob as he felt Shirabu’s hands trail over his stomach. Shirabu slipped off the tie he had on Goshiki’s mouth and watch the younger biy gasp for air.  
“Shirabu San, please let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Goshiki whimpered looking at the older male.  
Shirabu shook his head and tsked.  
“No can do Goshiki.” Shirabu whispered shaking his head. “You belong to me now.”  
Tears formed in Goshiki’s eyes as he felt something old press against his legs.  
“Now be a good boy and stay quiet while I do this or I’ll gag you.” Shirabu whispered. Fear filled in Goshiki’s eyes as he felt a knife press up against his thigh. Shirabu smiled up at Goshiki before moving the knife around and carving a “K” into Goshiki’s wounded skin. Once he finsihed the K he then carved a E and all the others letters of his name until Goshiki’s thigh read Shirabu’s name out perfectly.  
Shirabu smiled at his work and dragged a finger down the wounded skin.  
“My name looks beautiful carved into your skin.” Shirabu whispered. “Don’t you agree Tsutomu?” Goshiki shook his head no as tears escaped his eyes. Shirabu’s eyebrows furrowed from those words and he dug the knife into Goshiki’s thigh once more.  
Goshiki screamed in pain as he fell into the floor from all the pressure.  
Shirabu looked down at Goshiki and smiled before pressing his foot onto Goshiki’s wound.  
“Didnt I tell you to stay quiet Tsutomu?” Shirabu whispered learning down to Goshiki’s face.  
Goshiki nodded to scared to say anything.  
Shirabu shook his head and picked up the gag he had laying on the floor and wrapped it around Goshiki’s mouth.  
“Now let’s have some fun.” Shirabu whispered as he crawled on top of Goshiki’s lap.  
Goshiki flinched and watched the older male slip his shirt off and play with his nipples before unzipping his pants.

Shirabu sunk down onto Goshiki’s length with a moan and leaned down to stare at the younger male.  
“You feel so good Tsutomu.” He moaned kissing the gag in Goshiki’s mouth as he thrusted his hips.  
Goshiki flinched as he felt Shirabu tighten around him.  
“Do I feel good Tsutomu?” Shirabu asked trailing a finger down Goshiki’s chest.  
Goshiki nodded and looked up at the older male.  
Maybe being captured by Shirabu wasn’t such a bad thing....

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way to support kidnapping!!!


End file.
